


For Better or For Worse

by Llama1412



Series: King and Country [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Elf/Human Relationship(s), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soppy, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: After the Battle of Vergen is over and and the cleanup is underway, Iorveth takes Vernon Roche aside to find out if his proposal had been spur of the moment and not serious or...more.
Relationships: Blue Stripes & Vernon Roche, Iorveth & Saskia, Iorveth & Scoia'tael (The Witcher), Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Series: King and Country [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146260
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

When Iorveth had first heard the name Vernon Roche, he never would’ve expected that he might one day end up here, wanting to build a life in Vergen at Vernon’s side. But as things had settled down after the battle and the subsequent events, and Iorveth and Vernon had a chance to actually assess their situations now, Iorveth pulled Vernon aside to find out if he really  _ could _ build a life with Vernon.

“Did you mean it?” Iorveth asked softly, lacing his fingers through Vernon’s. “What you said before?”

Vernon’s lips twitched in a smile. “I said a lot before,” he said, referring to the moments before the war with Kaedwen when Iorveth’s own generals had challenged him over his relationship with Vernon. Or, more precisely, the moments after Iorveth had been victorious, wherein Vernon had looked at him with wet, awestruck eyes and the softest expression he’d ever seen and proposed. “Meant all of it too,” Roche continued, and Iorveth’s breath hitched.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Vernon murmured, voice low as it slithered down Iorveth’s spine in a shudder. “Marry me, Iorveth. Make an honest man outta me.”

“Even I can’t do that,” Iorveth snorted, tugging Vernon close to sooth the cut of his words. “But I’d like to try.”

Vernon’s face as his mouth slowly stretched into a smile was so beautiful that Iorveth had to fix this moment in his memory, had to sketch every detail into his very soul. 

* * *

The actual logistics of planning the first human/elf wedding in the new Free Pontar Valley were overwhelming to say the least. Not least because neither of them were particularly well-liked by the average citizen of Vergen.

Somehow, Cecil Burdon, Vergen’s Alderman, had the bright idea that the way to fix that was to publicize the story of their romance. They were to be the poster boys for how we could all learn to live harmoniously alongside one another, apparently.

Considering Vernon was one of the few things in his life that was  _ his,  _ Iorveth was less than enthused about this. Just because he was willing to sacrifice anything for his cause didn’t mean he  _ wanted _ to.

And, he could admit, he was more than a little bit scared that putting their relationship in the public’s eye would ruin the one thing that his crusade had let him have. 

Unfortunately, he didn’t really have a choice in the matter, because it appeared their story was  _ already _ public.

“I’m sorry,” Saskia apologized, brows knit in concern. “I didn’t realize – the Stripes were talking about it pretty openly, but I should have asked you first. I’m sorry.”

Iorveth grunted, knowing he had already forgiven her, but not quite ready to stop being irritated about it. 

From the way Saskia’s shoulders had relaxed and the way she smiled softly, she could tell. “It’s okay to be annoyed,” she said, glancing at something over his shoulder, “but I think you’re underestimating how strong your relationship is.”

Inhumanly – or rather, humanly – warm arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind and Vernon pressed a kiss to the corner of his jaw. “If you’re worried I’ll change my mind,” Vernon whispered against his ear, “then I’m afraid that ship has already sailed. You’re stuck with me now.”

The corners of Iorveth’s lips tried to twitch up into a smile and he frowned harder just to be contrary.

“And if you’re worried about what people think of you,” Saskia said lightly, “preliminary reactions seem to indicate mostly surprise and well wishes.”

“Well wishes,” Iorveth repeated in disbelief. “For  _ us!?” _

“We all remember how you saved the day during the battle,” Saskia shrugged. “And I believe Thirteen has been telling a  _ very _ romanticized version of events. It may have involved swooning.”

Iorveth made an aggrieved noise and Vernon laughed.

“Of course it did,” Vernon grinned. “Which of us was swooning, precisely?”

Saskia’s eyes glittered with laughter as she tilted her head towards Iorveth.

“Duh,” Iorveth grunted. “They’re your men. They always make you look good. According to them, you can take on a witcher singlehandedly.”

“You know,” Vernon’s voice was considering, “I’ve never tried.”

Iorveth knocked his head against Vernon’s with a frown that was getting harder and harder to maintain.

“Well, I’m no witcher,” Saskia began, “but I  _ would _ like to ask if you might do me the honor of letting me marry the two of you.”

Iorveth blinked at her in surprise, chest suddenly feeling tight. People… really wanted them to go forward with this? They were  _ okay _ with it?

In all honestly, Iorveth had excepted assassination attempts, not sweet offers from the best person he’d ever known.

“Yeah,” he said, voice hoarse, “yeah, of course.”

Vernon hummed in agreement, pressing a kiss to his neck and squeezing tight around his shoulders. 

“We’re getting married,” Vernon said against his neck and Iorveth was not at all nearly brought to tears by the sheer giddiness in Vernon’s voice. Was it possible that he really could have this? He really could build a life with someone he loved as they helped the best person he knew build a world to be proud of?

Iorveth reached up and circled his fingers around Vernon’s wrist, tilting his head into Vernon’s. “I love you,” he whispered, still feeling as if he was confessing to a terrible secret rather than sharing an obvious and open fact. Maybe after they were officially married, it would stop feeling like that?

He hoped so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the wedding

The day of the actual ceremony dawned overcast and cool and Iorveth found himself gnawing on his lip in worry. They were going to be wed on the top of the mountain, amongst the trees and the wind and joy of nature. Iorveth hadn’t even needed to insist on that – Saskia had suggested it immediately, knowing how important nature was to elves. 

But nature could be unpredictable and he wondered if this was a bad omen, a disapproval of his plans to bind himself to Vernon Roche for the rest of his life.

Well, the rest of Vernon’s life. But if Iorveth had any say in the matter, it would be a  _ long _ life, and they would spend it together and happy.

Iorveth hadn’t prayed to any gods in years. Frankly, he wasn’t sure he believed in gods at all. But today… today he found himself praying to anyone who might be listening.  _ Let us have this. Please. I know we’ve both done awful things in our lives, but isn’t it worth something that we’d like to be better people together? _

Whether or not anyone heard, he didn’t know. But when he turned back inside to get ready, the sun shone through the clouds, and that alone might be enough.

Planning for this day had taken  _ ages  _ and had involved far more politics than Iorveth particularly cared for. But as much as  _ he _ just wanted to have his human and start their lives together, their wedding was bigger than just them.

The first interspecies marriage in the new kingdom that fought for species equality? Was a  _ big _ deal. A big enough deal that Iorveth kind of wished they were the second, rather than the first.

But in the end, all that really mattered was that at the end of today, his life and Vernon Roche’s would be tied together. By choice. 

He couldn’t wait.

* * *

As Iorveth attempted to eat breakfast and mostly failed to do anything except stare at the fruit on his place, there was a sharp rap at his door. Without waiting for him to rise and open it, Imadia swung the door open and tutted at him.

“Oh,  _ Iorveth,”  _ his medic and oldest friend said, exasperation strong in her voice. 

He nibbled on a strawberry to avoid having to answer, but his stomach was twisting with butterflies and moths and whatever other winged creatures he’d upset and he couldn’t make himself eat for real.

“It’s okay to be nervous,” Imadia smiled, circling around behind him to squeeze his shoulders. “Gods only know how many weddings I’ve had at this point, and I always get nervous too. Even after all these years.”

Iorveth swallowed, fidgeting with his fingers. “What if – what if something goes wrong?” he whispered. “I mean – we’re  _ us,  _ and we’re hardly terribly popular and what if the northern kingdoms send assassins or something?”

“You are very fixated on this assassination idea,” Imadia sighed. “I promise that if something  _ does _ happen, we will take care of it. For this one day, you are off duty. Understand? This is your _ wedding day  _ and just this once, you can rely on other people to keep you safe.”

Biting his lip, Iorveth nodded slightly. Between his Scoia’tael – those of them that were still willing to follow him, given his relationship – the Blue Stripes, and a literal dragon, there probably wouldn’t be anywhere safer. And for the ceremony, at least, they wouldn’t have to worry about civilians. Iorveth had insisted on that much. His marriage may apparently be for public consumption now, but the ceremony itself would just be for family. Vernon’s mother had even traveled from Temeria to attend. 

That had nothing to do with his nerves, of course. His nerves were entirely due to the looming feeling that something had to go wrong. People like him didn’t  _ get _ happy endings like this. 

Imadia nudged him. “Come on, let’s get you ready. You want to look your best for your human, don’t you?”

The smile that pulled at his lips was entirely involuntary. Vernon tended to have that effect on him.

“Of course you do,” Imadia continued, pulling him up and ushering him towards the bed, where his formal robes were laid out. Authentic elven-made robes. Iorveth didn’t know where Vernon had gotten them from, but the gift meant the world to him. Even as he gave himself in union to a human, he was still very prominently an elf, and proud of being so. Vernon understood that, understood how much his identity meant to him. 

In fact, Vernon had been willing to go forward with a fully elven ceremony, but even if Saskia hadn’t objected for political reasons, Iorveth would have. Because he  _ was _ an elf and he was proud to be an elf, but he was also proud to be in love with his human and Vernon had just as much pride in his heritage as Iorveth did. 

In the end, he wasn’t actually sure how much of the ceremony came from their separate cultures and how much of it had been made up by Saskia trying to bridge the differences, but he was excited nevertheless. 

By the end of the day, he would be married.  _ Him.  _ And to a human, no less. Who would have ever thought?

Imadia helped him into his robes and watched as he tied his hair back in a loose braid. Then, holding her prize carefully between her hands as if it were more precious than gold, Imadia stepped up and placed the flower crown and veil on his brow. 

Iorveth closed his eyes as the soft petals of the forget me nots tickled against his forehead and the puff of his breath caused the sheer lace of his veil to flutter. He was doing this. He was really going to do this.

“Ready?”

He breathed out slowly and opened his eyes. “Yeah.”

Together, they headed towards Vergen’s peak, where the ceremony would take place.

**Author's Note:**

> Planning this wedding has proved weirdly difficult, but I'm doing my best. will hopefully have the next part soon!


End file.
